overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Swords of Darkness
Swords of Darkness (漆黒の剣) was a silver class adventurer group stationed in E-Rantel. Background The group's name was based on its dream of collecting the Swords of Darkness, heroic weapons that were used by the Black Knight. The members were extremely close, having braved many near-death situations together. Each member carried a black shortsword with four small jewels embedded in the hilt. These swords represented the team's symbol and determination to make their dream come true. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc While Momon is attempting to procure a job from the Adventurer's Guild, the Swords of Darkness sees him and offers the same monster extermination job they were given. When the herbalist's grandson, Nfirea Bareare comes to make a direct request of Momon, the group suggests that he should take that job instead. However, Momon states that as he had promised to accompany them already, he should reject Nfirea's request. In the end, a compromise is made as Nfirea agrees to take both parties as his bodyguard.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers As they travel to Carne Village, the party is attacked by a large group of goblins and ogres. A battle plan is devised quickly: while the Swords of Darkness face off the goblins while Momon and Nabe would eliminate the ogres. As the fight proceeds, the adventurer group quickly realizes that their companions are no mere adventurers, with Momon being able to slice an ogre in half. They look upon the two with awe, comparing their strength to the heroes of legend. The journey proceeds smoothly after the encounter, but things are amiss as Nfirea realizes Carne Village is more fortified than usual. Sensing that something is wrong, the party advances cautiously but are ambushed by a large group of goblins, stronger than before. No fight breaks out as the goblins tell them that they have no intention to start a fight. In fact, it turns out that they are protecting the village under Enri Emmot's orders.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey During their stay in Carne Village, they are introduced to the Wise King of the Forest which Momon tamed after the warrior defeated it in combat.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest After completing the request, the Swords of Darkness leave with Nfirea to his grandmother's house to collect the reward. However, a sinister presence is already there, waiting for them. The group is crushed at the hands of Clementine and Khajiit Dale Badantel as they attempt to buy time for Ninya and Nfirea to escape. The members are utterly humiliated as Peter, Lukrut, and Dyne are turned into zombies while Ninya is tortured to death. The Swords of Darkness are finally avenged by Momon when he crushes Clementine slowly to death at the climax of their one-sided confrontation at the E-Rantel Cemetery. Ainz even taunts her about taking her time when torturing Ninya so he'll do the same for Clementine.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After defeating the Martial Lord of the Baharuth Empire, Ainz gave a speech which he revealed that he intends to help and cultivate young adventurers so they would not be cut down before they reach their prime, he remembered the Swords of Darkness team.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Strength The Swords of Darkness was a balanced adventurer party, consisting of a warrior, ranger, magic caster, and druid. Known Members Trivia * In the Web Novel, the Swords of Darkness is called "Axe of Cyclone."Overlord First Half Chapter 16: Adventurers * Lukrut mentioned that the team was all-boys and that a girl would cause serious problems. However, Ninya was discovered by Momonga to be a girl, that cross-dressed as a boy, probably due to such statements being made. References }} Gallery pl:Miecze Ciemności Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Adventurer Groups Category:Re-Estize Kingdom